Good Father?
by yamanakavidi
Summary: Naruto duda keren yang tinggal dengan putera semata wayangnya, Bolt di apartement mewah, kedatangan seorang tamu manis/"Hinata,"/Ch,3/Happy Reading/Inspirated by 'Game Plan'
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Bolt U., Himawari U., [Naruto U., Hinata H.]**

**Rated: T+ (for dialog)**

**Genre: Family, Drama.**

**The Stardard Warning Used**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentuman musik terdengar di seluruh sudut bar mewah yang berada di pusat kota Tokyo. Beberapa orang sedang berdansa ria tepat berada di _dancefloor_ yang sudah penuh sesak oleh para pengunjung.

Disalah satu sudutnya, beberapa pria dewasa sedang menikmati vodka dan juga menunggu kehadiran seseorang. "Ck, Dia pasti selalu terlambat," Ujar seorang pria berambut merah yang melihat jam tangan mewahnya sekali lagi.

"Hei, lama menunggu?" Sapaan khas dari pria blonde ini membuat para temannya berhembus lega. "Ya! Dan, sangat lama," Ujar Lee, dia adalah salah satu anggota di komunitas para esekutif muda yang tengah berkumpul ini.

"Cih, gayamu masih sama. _Like a girl," _Komentar Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Lee.

"Apa maksudmu? Mau berkelahi?" Tantang Lee. Dia sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Sudahlah. Tingkah kalian seperti anak remaja," Ucapan dingin dari seorang yang berambut raven itu menghentikan perang antara Lee dan si dobe.

"Oi, teme!" Panggil Naruto. Dia langsung duduk di sofa empuk itu, matanya menatap para wanita yang sedang terkikik karena terkena senyum nakalnya.

"Jadi kau mau pergi?" Tanya Gaara pada Sasuke. Kabarnya, salah satu teman _stoicnya_ ini akan hijrah ke negeri Eropa. Tepatnya, _Spain. _Dia harus mengambil S3 disana, karena dengan gelar itu dia bisa memperkokoh jabatannya di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya.

Naruto terdiam, Negeri Eropa adalah impiannya. Memang sudah sering dia kesana untuk berbisnis, maupun berlibur. Tetapi untuk menetap kurasa tidak. Dia menutup matanya lalu membuang nafasnya perlahan, merogoh saku jasnya karena ponselnya sudah berdering dari tadi.

"Ayah,aku ada pemotretan. Jadi, aku akan pulang dua hari kemudian," Suara puteranya yang usianya telah menginjak sebelas tahun itu.

"Bolt, tolong katakan izinmu itu kepada Ino," Naruto lalu mematikan ponselnya. Anaknya itu tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ketika Bolt berusia 3 tahun, pria kecil itu telah menjadi model untuk salah satu produknya yang mau dia pasarkan. Dan, semenjak itu Bolt selalu kebanjiran _job_ sebagai model iklan maupun majalah. Sedangkan Ino, dia hanya seorang wanita yang menjadi sekretaris pribadinya.

Naruto menyandarkan badannya di sofa berwarna merah _maroon_ itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa depan yang akan dia jalani. Sudah dua tahun dia menjalin hubungan dengan Karin, wanita itu mendesaknya untuk segera menikah, dia memang pernah menikah dengan ibunya Bolt, tetapi hanya bertahan selama 4 tahun, mereka bercerai saat Bolt berusia 3 tahun. Naruto juga memenangkan hak asuh akan Bolt, hingga sekarang dia tinggal berdua dengan puteranya di salah satu apartement yang terletak di kawasan elit Konoha. Tetapi, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan soal pernikahan sekarang ini.

...

Good Father?

...

Seorang gadis kecil berjalan menuju sebuah gedung apartement dengan koper besar di tangannya yang dia tarik seirama gerak tubuhnya, sebelah tangannya lagi terdapat sebuah boneka kecil berbentuk rubah berekor banyak itu digenggam dengan erat olehnya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona manis?" Ucap salah satu penjaga yang sedikit menunduk untuk menatap si gadis kecil itu. Anak itu tersenyum manis, lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas untuk dibaca oleh petugas itu.

Naruto sedang berada di ruang _gymnya_ sekarang. Melatih otot-ototnya sambil menghubungi kolega bisnisnya. Meskipun tadi malam dia baru saja pulang dari Tokyo yang jaraknya bisa ditempuh oleh pesawat terbang selama 2 jam, dan mengakibatkan dia _jetlag_ tetapi dia tetap merasa fit samapi sekarang. Yah, beginilah nasib Duda keren yang menjadi Esekutif muda sukses itu melakukan aktifitasnya. Dia sangat suka pepatah 'Sekali merengkuh dayung, 2-3 pulau tercapai' Nah yang dia lakukan sekarang sama kan dengan pepatah itu bilang?

Kriing! Suara itu langsung menjadi hilang ketika Naruto mengangkat telepon dari staf apartementnya. Dia tetap asyik dengan kegiatannya, memang menguntungkan mempunyai kendali jarak jauh seperti ini. Sekali tekan, kau langsung bisa lakukan apapun.

_"Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda tuan Uzumaki," Ujar staf apartement yang menelponnya._

"Siapa? Apa dia seorang wanita?" Cih, tetapi tetap saja seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah playboy kelas kakap yang pandai merayu wanita, tampan, dan kaya. Dan, siapa wanita yang tidak takluk akan pesona Naruto.

_"Dia seorang perempuan,"_

"Apa dia cantik?"

_"Dia sangat manis, dan dia ingin bertemu dengan anda,"_

"Baiklah. Dia boleh menemuiku," Naruto menyeringai, dia lalu menyudahi kegiatannya dan membasuh wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Dia akan bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang sangat manis.

"Jangan pernah menolak pesona seorang wanita," ujar sang penjaga lalu membantu si gadis kecil itu untuk membawakan kopernya.

Naruto sedang membasuh mukanya ketika seseorang menekan bel kamarnya nyaring. Dia sedikit kesal dengan tingkah tamunya itu, tetapi segera dia menepis seluruh kesalnya karena sang Uzumaki akan bertemu dengan seorang wanita.

Naruto melongo, dia menatap gadis kecil bertudung itu sedikit curiga. Kenapa wanitanya jadi mungil dan imut seperti ini. Memang sih manis, tetapi kan tadi petugas bilang kalau…

_"Damn," _Dia mengumpat dalam hati. Anak ini pasti salah kamar dan dia harus mengantar anak itu ke kamar orang tuanya atau ke kamar neneknya.

"Apa kau tuan Uzumaki Naruto?" Ucap merdu gadis kecil itu. Dia sedikit mendongak ketika ingin melihat wajah yang selama ini dia impikan, dan karena itulah tudungnya lepas dari kepalanya menampilkan rambut indigo pendek nan lembut itu.

"Ya. Dan kau gadis kecil, kau sedang mencari siapa?" Naruto hanya bingung dengan anak kecil itu. Apakah anak ini salah satu penggemarnya atau anggota dari _fansclub_ milik Bolt.

"Perkenalkan namaku Himawari Hyuuga, aku diberi ini oleh ibuku," Dia mengeluarkan sebuah surat beramplop rapi berwarna putih. Naruto langsung menerimanya, serta mendudukan dirinya ke sofa di ruang tamu kamarnya.

Gadis kecil itu pun langsung menyeret koper besarnya masuk ke dalam kamar apartement mewah milik ayahnya itu. Dia pun duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, matanya mengamati ekspresi Naruto setelah membaca surat itu.

**23 Juni, Paris, France.**

**Fr: Hinata Hyuuga**

**To: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Aku akan langsung ke intinya. Dia anakmu Himawari Hyuuga, dan aku memakaikan marga keluargaku kepada Himawari hanya untuk menghormatimu dengan keputusan gila yang telah kau buat. Sekarang dia sedang berlibur satu semester, aku tidak bisa menjaganya karena aku harus ke Boston, US. Aku harap kau mau mengasuhnya, setelah liburan selesai aku akan ke tempatmu.**

Naruto melongo lagi, menatap surat yang diketik dengan rapi oleh suatu alat canggih bernama komputer itu. Lalu, matanya beralih menatap Himawari. Naruto berfikir kalau Hinata pasti bohong padanya. Tidak mungkin mereka punya anak lagi, dan kesalnya Naruto adalah marga Himawari yang mengikuti Hinata. Kalau dia memang ayahnya kenapa anak perempuannya memakai nama marga Hinata yang notabennya adalah ibu biologisnya.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya, menelpon seseorang yang mungkin bisa menjadi penolongnya._ "Hallo," _Seseorang di seberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bisakah kau ke tempatku sekarang? —Ya, aku sedang di Apartement. —Bukan masalah Bolt. —Sudahlah, aku akan cerita setelah kau sampai kesini. —_Arigatou_ Ino,"

…

Good Father?

…

Ino menatap Himawari sedikit bingung. Gadis kecil itu sedang menata hiasan cangkir yang ada di atas meja dengan telaten. Ino melipat kedua tangannya, lalu matanya melirik lagi surat yang telah diberikan oleh Naruto kepadanya tadi. Kata si Uzumaki, itu surat dari Hinata. Ino mendekati Himawari, lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi. "Himawari_-chan, _umurmu sekarang berapa?" Tanya Inondengan lembut.

"7 Tahun bibi," Jawab Himawari polos. Ino sedikit marah dan menahan kesal. Enak saja gadis kecil ini memanggilnya bibi, dia saja belum punya kekasih -lagi kok bisa dipanggil seperti itu. Apa dia terlihat tua? Sepertinya dia harus perawatan di salon lagi besok.

"Tidak mungkin, kami memang berpisah 7 yang lalu. Saat itu aku dan Hinata bertengkar hebat dan—" Naruto berhenti. Dia ingat sekarang, Himawari ada itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Itu memang kesalahannya.

"Dan? Apa kau melakukannya dengan Hinata," Naruto mengangguk kepada Ino, lalu matanya bergulir ke arah Himawari. "Aku pikir dia memang anakmu, coba kau lihat mata serta rambutnya. Perpaduan yang sempurna bukan? Selamat menjadi ayah lagi," Ujar Ino menambahkan.

"Aku punya seorang anak perempuan," Naruto merasa ini adalah bencana besar baginya.

…

Good Father?

…

Himawari berlari menuju dapur ketika sudah selesai berganti di kamar Naruto. Awalnya, ayah pirangnya itu menyuruhnya untuk menempati kamar Bolt, tetapi sepertinya Himawari takut dengan poster seram yang banyak tertempel di dinding kamar Bolt. Akhirnya, dia pun menangis hingga berjam-jam. Naruto yang tidak tahan, langsung menyuruh gadis kecilnya itu menempati kamarnya.

Tangannya membuka kulkas besar itu dengan susah payah. Perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi, binar dimatanya meredup ketika hanya ada sekotak susu, coklat, dan beberapa ramen instan. Himawari memegangi perutnya, mau makan apa dia sekarang.

"Aku akan pesankan sesuatu jika kau ingin makan," Naruto duduk di sofa dan langsung menyalakan televisi transparan miliknya. Tangannya menekan pesan singkat untuk salah satu pegawainya, dia ingin besok seluruh data yang dibutuhkan untuk _meeting_ sudah siap.

"Aku ingin Takoyaki," Himawari langsung duduk di samping ayahnya. Kedua kakinya dia naikkan ke sofa dan dia lipat, tangannya mengambil bantal sofa dan menaruhnya diatas kedua kakinya.

"Ha?"

"Dan, Sup Miso,"

"Apa?"

"Atau lebih baik, pesankan saja dua paket lengkap untuk makan malan dari restoran Jepang,"

Naruto benar-benar merasa kesal dengan anaknya ini. Dia lalu, menghubungi salah satu restoran mewah yang menyediakan menu pilihan perempuan itu. Meskipun, hatinya bilang dia sangat kesal. Entah kenapa, dia begitu saja langung menyetujui permintaan Himawari.

.

.

Naruto langsung tertidur di sofa setelah menyantap makan malamnya yang sangat normal malam ini. Biasanya dia akan makan ramen dengan telur dan pelengkap. Tapi, hari ini dia benar-benar kenyang dengan satu paket lengkap makan malam ala Jepang. Himawarinya begitu perhatian dengannya, dia pikir Himawari memesan dua paket untuk anak itu sendiri. Tetapi, gadis kecil itu menata kembali salah satu paket makanan di atas nampan putih, dia juga bilang kalau Hinata biasanya juga sering membuatkan makanan ini untuk makan malamnya.

Himawari menatap Naruto heran, apakah ayahnya ini tidak pernah makan malam, kenapa tadi makannya rakus sekali. Dia pun masuk ke kamar Naruto mengambilkan selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kekar sang ayah sambil berucap, _"Oyasumi,"._ Gadis kecil itu sedikit terkikik karena impiannya kini sudah tercapai. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa ayahnya, karena di rumah ibunya tidak ada satupun foto ayahnya, kecuali di dompet ibunya.

Beruntung sekali dia, bisa menemukan foto ayahnya yang disimpan rapi oleh ibunya di dalam gudang bawah tanah. Himawari merasakan matanya sudah berat sekali, dia lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya ke kasur yang sangat empuk itu dan tertidur.

…

Good Father?

…

Himawari menata sarapan yang telah dia pesan lewat para staf apartement itu dengan rapi di atas meja berukuran mungil itu. Meja itu hanya cukup untuk dua orang saja. Dia lalu membangunkan sang ayah dari mimpi indahnya.

Naruto menggeliat, tubuhnya agak sakit karena tidur di sofa dengan keadaan kenyang. Dia lalu menatap tajam Himawari yang sedang tersenyum senang, "Makanannya sudah siap," Ujar Himawari senang.

Mereka berdua menikmati sarapan dengan santai dan dalam keadaan diam. Naruto merasa bahwa dengan kehadiran anak perempuannya, para pacarnya akan merasa syok dan tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Naruto menyeringai, lalu dia bisa hidup tenang dengan puteranya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Untuk urusan Himawari, dia bisa mengirimnya lagi ke France. Dan, kenapa Naruto tidak mengirimnya saja sekarang untuk kembali ke pelukan ibunya. Alasannya adalah, didalam surat itu tertulis bahwa Hinata sekarang ada di Boston jadi tidak mungkin Naruto mengirim pulang Himawari saat ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Dia tidak ingin menjadi ayah yang jahat.

"Hinata, sekarang bekerja sebagai apa?" Entah kenapa. Naruto menanyakan itu lagi, padahal dia sudah menghapus segala kenangan tentangnya dan Hinata.

"Dokter hewan, ibu suka sekali dengan hewan berbulu jadi di rumah aku punya banyak teman seperti kelinci dan anjing," Jawab panjang Himawari. Kenapa dengan ayahnya ini, yang ada dihadapannya kan anaknya, kenapa bertanya soal ibunya yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari mereka.

_"Tadaima," _Sapa Bolt yang baru saja pulang dari pemotretan dua hari yang lalu.

Naruto membeku, dia lupa bahwa Bolt akan pulang hari ini. Sekarang, dia bingung harus berkata apa kepada Bolt tentang Himawari.

_"Okaeri,"_ Cih, kenapa Himawari harus membalas salam Bolt. Naruto jadi lebih bingung sekarang.

"Lho ayah. Siapa dia?" Tanya Bolt sambil menunjuk Himawari dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini pasti kakak Bolt ya? Perkenalkan, aku Himawari Hyuuga. Aku adikmu,"

"Anak dari salah satu pacarmu ya, yah?" Tanya Bolt sinis. Dia menaruh tasnya di atas sofa lalu berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Bukan. Dia adik kandungmu, dia anak dari ibumu Hinata,"

Sontak ucapan Naruto membuat Bolt diam seketika. Dia lalu tersenyum riang dan langsung menggendong Himawari dengan sayang.

"Jadi kau itu yang sering dibicarakan ibu? Wah, maaf ya aku kira kau itu anak dari salah satu pacar ayah. Ternyata kau adikku, nah Himawari selamat datang di rumah kita,"

Dan, sekarang Naruto lah yang menjadi bingung. Kenapa Bolt sangat hangat dan Hinata sudah bercerita tentang Himawari kepada Bolt, tetapi kenapa dia tidak diberitahu sedikitpun?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Pernah nonton Game Plan? Yang dibintangi sama Dwayne "the Rock" Johnson? Kalau belum, nonton aja deh sekarang, sumpah itu film recomended banget deh buat yang suka genre Family, Humor, Drama. Dan film itu yang menginspirasi ane untuk buat fic ini. Un, kalau untuk isi cerita sih hampir mirip. Cuman, keseluruhan cerita saya pastikan 80% berbeda.

Nah, ini adalah fic multichapter pertama genre family. Yah, mumpung Naruto udah tamat dan udah punya anak semua jadi gak susah deh buat nama anak mereka.

.

.

.

See you at next chapter

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

.

.

Salam, yamanakavidi

(Dec, 2014)

'At Friday morning'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank for: **nurul52190, Aizen L sousuke, Namaki Shidota, nadya ulfa, Zombie-NHL, mey lovenolaven, napas, yatagarasu23, nazuranamikaze, anggi chan, no name, ade hyuuga, Raja Kadal, MAGENZ, Chess sakura, lala, himeka, Guest, Guest(2), fixkun, Generasi Muda, OhSunnyDay, YurChan Nyan, Amu B, dylanNHL, DiRa-cchi 7ack, The KidSNo OppAi II, alluka-chan, YMD, Cicikun, mintje, petrabreaker, hakuMeyen, Guest(3), kayyashima, blackschool, zizii67, katsumi, novakk, virgo24, ailla-ansory, Minji-blackjack, ayuussi, , Belindattebayo1, ranggagian67, uzuuchi007, Hyuugazan, Durara Zero, Kiryuu. **(Maaf, kalau gak semuanya yang nge-review maupun yang foll/fav ketulis. Janji deh, chapter depan. Yah, kalau kalian nge-review lagi. Hehe, ngarep deh.)

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Bolt U., Himawari U., [Naruto U., Hinata H.]**

**Rated: T+ (for dialog)**

**Genre: Family, Drama.**

**The Stardard Warning Used**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita berambut indigo tengah berjalan melewati pasar tradisional yang ada di sudut kota. Hiruk pikuk suasana percakapan antar pembeli dan pedagang mewarnai suasana pagi yang cukup cerah ini.

Kakinya tetap berjalan di atas lantai berkeramik putih itu, sesekali dia berhenti di depan kios penjual untuk membeli beberapa barang kebutuhannya.

Tangannya tetap asyik memilih sayur terbaik hingga tidak menyadari ada sepasang bola mata yang mengawasi kegiatannya sedari tadi.

"Hinata," ujar Kiba riang lelaki itu langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan senyum merekah yang ditampilkannya.

"A.. Kiba_-kun? _Apa kabar," tanyanya. Mereka memang teman satu universitas dulu. Hinata yang berada di fakultas kedokteran itu beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Kiba, seorang pria supel yang sangat baik karena mau membantunya saat sedang kesulitan mengerjakan makalahnya.

"Sangat baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Kiba berjalan di samping Hinata. Tangannya sudah penuh dengan belajaannya sendiri. "Bagaimana kabar Bolt?" tambah Kiba. Hinata memandang Kiba sambil tersenyum, "Aku dan dia baik,"

"Dan dia sangat hiperaktif," sambung Kiba

Mereka berdua tertawa ringan, "Ya. Bolt memang seperti ayahnya," ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum, dia selalu begitu jika mengingat suami dan anak tunggalnya.

.

Naruto menatap laporan itu gusar, rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena dia garuk asal. "Apa laporanmu ini benar?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Dia menatap pegawainya yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu dengan penuh ketegasan. Pria itu ingin pegawainya salah mengakumulasi hasil akhir dari penjualan mereka.

"Maaf, tetapi saya sudah mengeceknya berulang kali. Dan tidak ada kesalahan," pegawai itu sedikit menunduk karena takut pada Naruto yang sedang marah besar.

"Adakan rapat segera!" suruh Naruto pada akhirnya. Pegawainya itu langsung memohon diri untuk keluar dari ruangannya dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya tadi.

Pria blonde itu memijit keningnya pelan, perusahaan yang dia bangun dengan kerja kerasnya itu hampir ada di pinggir jurang kehancuran. Matanya melirik ke sudut meja, disana terlihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar keluarga kecilnya. Terlihat seorang wanita sedang menggendong bayi dengan pria blonde di sampingnya.

Mereka adalah keluarga kecilnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas menampakan senyumnya, lalu muram lagi. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa membuat keluarganya bahagia jika sekarang kerja kerasnya hampir hilang ditelan kerugian.

Matanya terpejam, lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. "Presdir, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang rapat," ujar seorang pegawainya dari balik pintu kaca itu. Mata Naruto terbuka, berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang empuk dan nyaman.

"Aku akan segera kesana," Naruto mengambil beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan dan melangkah keluar dari ruangannya.

"Bagaimana bisa keuntungan perusahan kita turun sejauh ini," tanyanya ketika telah sampai di ruang rapat.

"Beberapa pasar sudah tidak mau bekerjasama lagi dengan kita dikarenakan penurunan jumlah konsumen sampai 30%," tutur seorang pegawainya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa turun sebanyak itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit berteriak.

"Beberapa produsen sengaja meniru produk terbaik kita dan mereka menjualnya dengan harga yang lebih murah,"

Naruto terduduk di kursi rapatnya, tangannya mengusap kasar air mukanya yang terkejut akibat permasalahan ini.

.

"Bu, Bolt lapal," cicit seorang lelaki kecil berumur tiga tahun itu. Dia berusaha menggapai meja makan itu dengan meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Bolt harus ganti baju dulu, lalu kita tinggal menunggu ayah, oke?" ujar Hinata sembari menata menu makan malam mereka di rumah sederhana khas jepang dengan sentuhan modern.

Bolt langsung berlari masuk ke kamar tidurnya, langsung menganti kimono mandinya dengan sehelai kaos berwarna senada dengan matanya. Tetapi, sepertinya dia kesulitan memakai baju itu dan akhirnya dia berlari keluar menemui ibunya.

"Tolong bu," rajuknya yang disambut senyum manis Hinata, wanita itu langsung menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan Bolt. Memakaikan baju anak itu dengan telaten, hingga tidak sadar jika seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Naruto-_kun?"_ ujar Hinata ketika dia berdiri setelah selesai memakaikan baju di tubuh Bolt.

_"Tadaima,"_ ucap Naruto sembari mengecup lembut kening Hinata.

_"Okaeri,"_ jawab Hinata. Tangannya langsung membawa tas kerja suaminya, dan menaruhnya di dekat sofa karena dia ingin menyantap makan malam dulu sebelum menaruh tas itu di tempat yang seharusnya.

Dilihatnya Bolt yang sedang berusaha memotong _steak_ buatannya dengan pisau dan garpu. Hinata langsung menggantinya dengan bubur dengan daging yang sudah diolah dengan baik agar mudah dimakan untuk bayi berumur tiga tahun itu.

"Bu, cenapa ditucal?" tanya polos Bolt, matanya sedikit berair menahan tangis.

"Kau belum terlalu besar untuk memotong daging Bolt," jawab Naruto dengan tenang. Mulutnya masih penuh dengan _steak_ buatan Hinata.

"Nanti saja, kalau kau sudah bisa bicara dengan sempurna, kau bisa makan _steak_ seperti ayahmu," Hinata menuangkan air minum di masing-masing gelas untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Baiclah, aku akan belajal menjadi besal mulai cekalang," ujar Bolt sambil mengangkat tinjunya ke atas.

Hinata tersenyum melihatnya, matanya beralih ke arah suaminya yang nampaknya sedang berfikir keras. Hinata menghela nafas pelan, pasti soal perkembangan perusahaannya -lagi.

.

Hinata menata lagi peralatan persalinan yang digunakannya tadi untuk membantu melahirkan seekor anjing cantik di klinik milik keluarga Inuzuka. Satu minggu yang lalu, dia bicara pada suaminya dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto menceritakan segalanya, permasalahan kantor, sampai kerugian yang ditanggung, dan kekhawatirannya kalau dia tidak bisa membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya.

"Hinata-_chan, _tolong bawa itu ke belakang ya. Tolong sekalian kau rebus," ujar Hana, kakak Kiba. Hinata langsung membawa alat kedokteran itu dan merebusnya di suhu yang tinggi.

Wanita berambut indigo panjang itu benar-benar bersyukur bertemu dengan Kiba saat masa sulitnya. Dia berniat membantu Naruto dengan mencari uang sendiri, dia memang belum meminta izin kepada suaminya karena alasan sibuk dan dia bekerja saat Bolt sedang sekolah, jadi mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan dia keluar dari rumah.

Kiba tersenyum sembari mengacak rambut Hinata pelan. "Tak kusangka kalau nyonya Uzumaki mau membantuku dalam mengurus klinik ini,"

Hinata tertawa, lalu menaruh lagi beberapa _aquabidest _di etalase kaca. Kepalanya menoleh lagi ke arah Kiba lalu berkata, "Memang tidak boleh kalau seorang Uzumaki bekerja disini?" Terdengar sedikit kesal, yah walaupun jika seorang Hinata yang sedang kesal itu seperti seekor kucing yang merajuk ke tuannya. Dengan kata lain Menggemaskan.

**Klinting!**

Suara pintu terbuka pun membuat mereka menoleh secara bersamaan. Kiba langsung meminta izin untuk meninggalkan Hinata sebentar, sepertinya mereka memiliki seekor pasien lagi.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sayup-sayup suara Kiba yang sedang melayani majikan pasiennya itu didengar oleh Hinata.

Wanita indigo itu berbalik, ingin segera menjemput Bolt meskipun anaknya itu keluar dari sekolahnya satu jam lagi. Tetapi lamanya perjalanan yang membuatnya harus menjemputnya lebih awal. Jarak antara klinik dan sekolah Bolt memang hanya setengah jam jika naik KRL, dan kau belum menghitung untuk menyiapkan makan siang anaknya juga. Semenjak Hinata bekerja di tempat Kiba, dia jadi jarang memasak makan siang untuk Bolt, puteranya.

Matanya menangkap alat periksa milik Kiba, dia pun langsung membawa alat itu dan mengantarkannya ke ruang pasien dimana Kiba berada. Hinata begitu fokus dengan apa yang dia kerjakan, hingga tidak tahu bahwa sepasang bola mata memandangnya terkejut.

"Hinata,"

Sedangkan wanita berambut indah itu tak kalah terkejutnya hingga hampir menjatuhkan alat pemeriksaan milik Kiba ketika tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

.

Braak!

"Kenapa kau ada di tempat itu? Mau mencoba berselingkuh? Kau mau mencari lelaki lain karena suamimu ini miskin begitu? Karena sebentar lagi perusahaan yang kubangun akan hilang oleh kerugian? Heh, dasar wanita licik!" Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Jawab Hinata! Kenapa kau bisa ada disana, di tempat laki-laki lain dan tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" Naruto menaikkan nada bicaranya, berteriak di depan istri tercintanya.

"Aa..aku hanya ingin membantumu. K-kau bilang keuangan sedang kritis jadi—"

"JANGAN MEMBANTUKU! Jangan pernah, kau tidak perlu membantuku!" Naruto mencengkram bahu Hinata kuat sampai wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

"AKU INGIN MEMBANTU!" Hinata berteriak di depan Naruto. Air matanya menetes deras dengan sesegukan dia berkata, "Dan.. kau kenapa kesana dengan seorang wanita? Kau berselingkuh. Kau memarahiku karena takut ketahuan oleh istrimu,"

Naruto memandang Hinata marah. "Dia klienku, berbeda denganmu yang tidak meminta izin dariku saat kau ingin bekerja di tempat LAKI-LAKI LAIN,"

"Aku bekerja karena ingin mengabdi! Aku seorang dokter Naruto," Hinata sekarang telah kehilangan sikap lembutnya, dia menatap suaminya marah. Air mata telah hilang dari wajahnya sedari tadi.

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tak perlu bekerja, kau memang seorang dokter tetapi tidak perlu untuk mengabdi. Tidak perlu! Karena itu membuatku lemah dihadapan seorang seperti kau yang juga lemah,"

PLAAK!

Nafas Hinata naik turun sedikit berantakan, telapaknya masih merasakan rasa panas setelah menampar suaminya. Mungkin, Hinata akan memanggil tuan Uzumaki ini dengan panggilan baru. Pria brengsek mungkin.

"Jangan pernah menganggap aku lemah! Aku—"

_Kriing!_

_Kiba's calling!_

Hinata menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di sudut kamar mereka. Tadi, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata dari tempat klinik Kiba. Hingga membuat Kiba dan kliennya merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Hingga sekarang, Kiba menelpon Hinata untuk memastikan keadaan ibu beranak satu itu.

"Cih, selingkuhanmu memanggil untuk meminta layanan, kh?" Naruto telah kehilangan kesadarannya sekarang, yang ada di otaknya adalah kemarahan dan kecemburuan. Dia mencengkram bahu Hinata kuat lalu melepaskannya. Pria Uzumaki itu mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur empuk berukuran king itu.

Tubuh Hinata merosot, tangannya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Tubuhnya bergetar, dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Naruto hari ini bukan seperti Naruto yang dulu.

"Kalau begitu, aku mau merasakan bagaimana pelayananmu!" Naruto menyeret Hinata, dan membantingnya di atas bed empuk itu. Menggagahinya dengan kasar, hampir membuat wanita itu memekik. Hari itu, mereka melakukannya. Kegiatan yang biasa mereka lakukan, tetapi ada rasa yang lain saat Naruto memulai permainan mereka. Hari itu, Hinata merasa yang ada hanya hewan liar di dalam dirinya. Kemarahan, kecemburuan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan Naruto, yang dia rasakan hari itu adalah Hinata yang bergetar ketakutan, rasa bersalah dia rasakan saat mulai memasuki Hinata. Tetapi, saat dia menutup mata yang dia lihat adalah bayangan Kiba. Dan itu membuat sisi liar dalam dirinya keluar lagi.

Paginya, Naruto lebih dulu bangun daripada Hinata. Lelah, eh?

Pria itu mengambil beberapa lembar roti untuk sarapannya, hingga suara dering telepon rumah menghentikan kegiatannya. "Hallo, kediaman Uzumaki,"

Cih, saat mengucapkannya pun dia merasa risih. Mengingat pertengkarannya kemarin hingga berujung pada penghangatan ranjang.

_"Heh, kau dan Hinata kemana saja. Lupa kalau kau sekarang punya anak?" _suara seorang wanita yang dia kenal itu memekakan telinganya.

"..."

_"Kemarin, dia tidak dijemput. Sekolah menghubungi rumahmu pun juga tidak ada yang mengangkat! Akhirnya, sekolah mengantar Bolt ke rumahku BAKA. Cobalah untuk mengingat kau punya anak sekarang!" _—Piiiiip

Naruto terdiam, mungkin kemarin dia dan Hinata sedang.. ah kalian tahu sendiri kan? Jadi tidak sempat menjemput anak itu. Untunglah pihak sekolah mengantar Bolt ke kediaman orangtuanya. Kalau kesini mungkin Bolt akan mendengarnya.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, menyeringai lebih tepatnya.

Sebenarnya, dia ingin minta maaf pada Hinata pagi itu, tadi malam dia melakukannya dengan kasar. Tetapi dering ponsel dari wanita itu menghentikan pergerakannya.

Cih, Kiba!

Naruto lalu membangunkan Hinata, berteriak lagi dihadapan istrinya itu. Ah, tidak mantan istri lebih tepatnya karena sejak detik itu Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menceraikan Hinata. Membuat wanita itu merasa seperti seorang wanita bayaran, yang hanya sebagai penghangat ranjang dan ditinggalkan di pagi harinya.

_Flashback off_

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Kobaran api yang tidak jauh darinya menjadi teman di pagi kota Paris. Hinata menatap api itu dalam diam, tadi malam dia memimpikan lagi orang itu. Dan itu telah membuatnya muak, sudah beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini Hinata mendapat mimpi buruk itu lagi dan lagi.

Pagi ini dia langsung menuju gudang bawah tanah, mengambil beberapa kotak kardus yang dia susun rapi di sudut ruangan gudang. Lalu, membawa kotak-kotak kardus berisi barang-barang yang ada kaitannya dengan pria gila berambut blonde ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dan, membakarnya. Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu tetapi dia baru berani menghilangkan kenangan itu sekarang.

Api membakar foto itu perlahan, Hinata hanya terdiam melihatnya. Seakan itu bersedih, angin mulai menghembus pelan disekelilingnya. Tangannya mengepal, serasa ingin mengungkapkan segala yang telah terjadi antara dia dan Naruto.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Emma ketika melihat Hinata masuk ke dalam ruang klinik hewan itu.

Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan, sembari tersenyum dia duduk di salah satu kursi berdekatan dengan jendela. Hobbynya akhir-akhir ini adalah memandang langit pagi dari balik jendela.

"Hinata, apa benar Himawari sedang berlibur?" tanya Emma setelah duduk di depan Hinata. "Iya," jawab singkat dari wanita berambut indigo itu.

"Kemana?"

"Osaka, Jepang. Di tempat kakeknya," Hinata menghirup lagi _aromatheraphy_ miliknya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya sendiri dalam perjalanan jauh seperti itu?" Gadis berambut coklat itu benar-benar penasaran kenapa Hinata berani mengambil resiko dengan membiarkan seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun untuk ke Jepang sendirian.

"Dia kesana bersama Shizune, meskipun Hima bersih keras untuk pergi sendiri aku tetap tidak tega," ujar Hinata. Dia sedikit menunduk saat seorang pelayan menaruh secangkir _coffee latte_ di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai bersih keras ingin pergi sendiri?" Emma, seorang gadis yang menjadi teman sejawatnya di klinik ini menatapnya penasaran.

"Entahlah. Katanya, dia ingin seperti idolanya," jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum. Teringat lagi sikap konyol anak perempuannya saat menceritakan idolanya itu. "Siapa?"

"Hima tidak pernah memberitahuku siapa namanya, dia hanya bilang _yellowhero,"_

Mereka berdua pun terdiam, menikmati alam yang sangat indah sambil menyesap latte sedikit demi sedikit. Sampai ada pasien yang berdatangan, mereka mulai bekerja.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Himawari berlonjak gembira, hari ini dia akan ikut Bolt _syutting_ film perdananya. Memakai pakaian _simple_ tapi _casual_ dengan topi milik Bolt yang kebesaran, dia berlari menuju ruang tamu tempat dimana ayahnya sedang bersiap menuju kantor.

"Ayah, mau kemana?" Naruto berhenti sejenak, badannya menunduk karena sedang memakai sepatu. Tangannya seolah kaku dan tubuhnya seperti kehilangan saraf motoriknya saat Himawari memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Hatinya berdesir, seperti saat memenangkan tender besar dari para koleganya saja. Pria itu menoleh, menatap Himawari yang membalas tatapannya dengan polos. "Aku mau bekerja," jawabnya singkat. Lalu, memakai lagi sepatunya yang tergolong _merk_ atas itu.

"Saat ibu bekerja, aku sering bermain dengan kak Sizune maupun Kou," cerita Himawari. Dia ikut duduk disamping ayahnya yang sedang membenarkan sepatunya.

"Ayo Himawari_-chan_ kita berangkat," ajak Bolt, si pirang itu sudah selesai dengan segala keperluannya. Himawari lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mengecup pipi Naruto, membuat pria itu tak menghiraukan lagi ponselnya yang berdering sedari tadi.

"Kak, kita naik apa?" Himawari sedikit mendongak untuk menatap sang kakak. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh sang kakak yang berbeda 3 tahun dari dirinya itu membuatnya sedikit hangat di pagi hari ini.

"Managerku sudah menunggu dibawah, nanti disana akan banyak mainan aku yakin kau pasti tidak akan bosan," Bolt tersenyum, petugas apartement membantunya membawa koper sedang untuk keperluan _syuttingnya._

Sayup-sayup suara percakapan dari kedua anaknya itu masih bisa dia dengar meskipun pintu sudah tertutup. Naruto masih menatap pintu besar itu, mengerjap beberapa kali tubuhnya lemas yang membuatnya terduduk di sofa empuk nan mahal.

Naruto meraba pipinya, kecupan sayang Himawari masih bisa dia rasakan sampai sekarang. Menghela nafas panjang nampaknya menjadi hobby baru Naruto sekarang, karena sudah beberapa kali dia melakukannya pagi ini. "Ayo bekerja tampan," ujar Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengambil jas dan tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju basement, bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya, Ferrari orange tua dan mengendarainya sampai ke kantor kesayangannya.

Awan mulai terlihat terang, matahari telah menyinarinya. Bunga-bunga mekar dengan indah di setiap sudut taman sekolah. Dengan menggunakan sepatu roda, dia melewati setiap koridor dengan lincah. Sesekali tangannya yang jahil berhasil mengerjai beberapa teman-temannya yang tengah bercakap di sepanjang koridor.

"Selamat pagi Jou, sedang bersenang-senang?" seorang gados menghampirinya. Membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan dalam mengendalikan roda sepatunya.

"Ah, Hana. Selamat pagi," jawabnya. Dengan senyum manis, Hana menjawabnya. "Kakakmu bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi.

Lagi-lagi kakaknya, cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan dia benci harus bersaing dengan kakaknya. Karena sudah pasti, dia yang akan kalah.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara dari tempat duduknya. Bolt tersenyum, dia lalu menatap lawan mainnya. Gadis itu juga membalasnya, dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manis.

Himawari duduk di tempat khusus untuk para artis memainkan _gadget_ kepunyaan kakaknya. Dia sangat bosan, memang banyak mainan tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dia ajak bermain disini. Berbeda dengan klinik tempat ibunya bekerja, disana meskipun ibunya sangat sibuk, tetapi dia masih bisa bermain dengan para hewan disana.

Tangan Himawari mencari satu nomor dari ratusan nomor yang disimpan kakaknya di ponsel pintar itu. 'Shitty Dad' menampilkan wajah Naruto yang diedit sedemikian rupa sehingga mirip seperti seprang buronan itu langsung membiat Himawari berbinar. Gadis itu langsung menelpon ayah pirangnya. Menunggu diangkat dari pihak tertelpon, dia menyiapkan diri untuk terlihat sedih dan menangis.

"Hallo," jawaban telepon dari seberang sana.

"A..ayah, hiks," Himawari tahu kalau ayahnya masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dan, dia paling tahu kalau cara ini pasti tidak berha—

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis seperti itu? Bolt memukulmu? Atau kau sedang sakit?"

—sil.

Himawari kaget. Ayahnya berisik sekali, meskipun tidak mengucapkan namanya tetapi nada kekhawatiran itu benar-benar terasa. "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang kesana," ucap Naruto pada akhirnya dan menutup telepon secara sepihak. Itu membuat Himawari mematung, benar kata Shizune kalau ayahnya itu sangat peduli dengan semua orang, baik, dan tampan.

Tapi hei nona, kau ketinggalan satu fakta dari ayahmu itu. Dia itu playboy super di kota ini bahkan di negeri ini. Atau mungkin, kau sudah tahu fakta itu hingga kau rela jauh dari ibumu untuk menyadarkan ayahmu?

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Sebenarnya pria bermata _shappire_ itu juga bingung kenapa dia sampai menyuruh salah satu pegawainya untuk menjemput Himawari yang sedang berada di lokasi _syutting_ film perdana Bolt.

Naruto langsung kalang kabut ketika mendengar suara tangis dari anak manis itu, dia langsung melupakan klien yang sedang berada di depannya membicarakan tentang kelanjutan kerjasama. Membuat kliennya bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

Sedikit yang tahu kalau Naruto pernah menikah sebelumnya, publik juga mengira kalau Bolt adalah anak tidak sah Naruto dari salah satu pacarnya. Pria itu hanya menghela nafas dengan pemikiran masyarakat tentang dirinya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba menjelaskan kalau dia pernah menikah dan Bolt adalah anaknya yang sah.

Tetapi, berkali-kali juga masyarakat menganggap penjelasannya itu hanya bualan belaka. Mereka lebih suka menganggap Bolt anak tidak sah dan Naruto seorang playboy kelas dunia. Karena, presdir muda itu pernah berkali-kali tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan model Victoria's street, akrtis Hollywood, diva internasional, dan terakhir seorang model panas Tetsuya Karin.

Mungkin mereka akan percaya setelah pria itu membawa ibu dari Bolt dan seluruh barang-barang yang menjelaskan kalau dia tidak sembarang menyebar benih.

"Tuan Uzumaki, anak siapa yang ada disamping anda ini?"

"Naruto_-san, _tolong minta waktunya sebentar saja,"

"Tuan Uzumaki,"

"Boleh tahu siapa gadis manis ini?"

Naruto lupa satu hal hari ini, di kantornya sedang ada banyak wartawan karena ingin mewawancarainya tentang produk baru yang dikeluarkan perusahaannya.

Dia menggendong Himawari lalu berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Kau disini. Jangan keluar!" Perintah Naruto yang hanya dijawab sorot mata tidak mengerti dari Himawari.

"Di rumah ibu tidak ada yang seperti itu, apa ayah sering diburu wartawan ya?" tanya Himawari.

"Hn," Naruto tidak bisa berlama tinggal di ruangannya, dia harus melakukan Konferensi Pers tentang produknya, walaupun dia tahu pasti bahasan wartawan itu akan melenceng.

"Hinata!" Suara melengking Emma yang sedang berteriak dan berlari menuju mejanya yang tidak sampai 6 meter jaraknya.

"Ada apa Emma?" tanya Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Kau pacar Uzumaki Naruto, presdir Usecorp di Jepang. Perusahaan yang sangat sukses itu?" Emma tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata, gadis itu hanya sedang mengagumi pria yang dianggapnya hebat itu. "Pantas saja, saat semua orang mendekatimu kau tidak mau," tambah Emma.

"Bukan!" Tegas Hinata. _"Dia hanya ayahnya Himawari dan Bolt,"_ tambah Hinata dalam hati. Rasanya hatinya masih berat kalau mengetahui Naruto adalah mantan suaminya.

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hinata. Dia bingung ada apa tiba-tiba Emma menanyakan hal itu.

Saat awal dia bekerja di klinik ini, dia sudah bertemu dengan Emma cewek supel yang sangat _friendly. _Waktu itu, usia Hima masih dua tahun.

Dan Emma yang tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi ibu hanya tersenyum, dia maklum kalau Hinata yang masih muda sudah memiliki anak mungkin karena sudah seperti budaya seks bebas hingga orang tidak lagi tabu untuk hamil tanpa suami sekalipun.

"Lihat ini," Emma langsung mengambil alih laptop Hinata, mencari sesuatu di mesin pencari, senyumnya mengembang ketika sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Himawari itu anaknya Naruto?" tanyanya.

**Lagi, Uzumaki Naruto presdir Usecorp jadi ayah.**

Kemarin,... menghadiri Konferensi Pers... Presdir Usecorp... anak perempuan cantik berambut indigo.

Hinata membelalakan matanya, dia langsung berlari pulang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari Emma. Teleponnya berdering, dia tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Hallo,"

_"Hinata, Himawari belum sampai di Osaka. Apa dia belum berangkat?"_ suara seorang yang berumur dan sangat dia rindukan meyapanya.

"Shizune ada bersamanya?"

_"Tidak ada sayang, dia kan berhenti di Yokohama,"_ ujar ayahnya.

Rasanya Hinata mau menangis saja, tubuhnya lemas dan terduduk di lantai rumahnya. "Ya ampun Hima_-chan, _kenapa kau kerumah ayahmu?"

Sekarang dia mau bagaimana lagi, dia tidak tahu rumah Naruto dan seluruh data tentang pria itu telah dibakarnya kemarin pagi. Dia merogoh isi tasnya, karena ada seseorang di balik pintu rumahnya yang mengetuk pintunya. Dia tahu itu pasti seseorang dari restoran _delivery, _tubuh Hinata sedikit sakit dari kemarin karena itu dia tidak memasak dan lebih memilih memesan makanan di restoran.

Matanya menatap foto itu, foto yang menampakan seorang pria blonde yang berpose bersama dengan _copy_-annya.

"Bolt,"

Hinata tersenyum, dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disambung Besok...

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N: Happy New Year! Gak nyangka kalau fic ini benar-benar akan membuat email ane error sementara, karena email kepenuhan pesan dari ffn. Akhirnya ya, hilang semua data review kalian. Jadi maaf kalau gak semuanya kebales. Buat Raja Kadal, terimakasih senpai sudah mau membaca dan mengkritik fic ini. Review anda buat saya semangat ngerjain fic ini, karena kemarin ada perlombaan dan ditugaskan menjadi panitia membuat ane jadi sibuk gak karuan, jadi baru bisa update sekarang. And sorry typo's!

**Q/A:**

**Menarik, Next chap **oke, terimakasih.**/Update kilat **gak janji deh, hehe.**/Kalau Hinata ke Boston, gimana sama moment NaruHinanya? **Gampang itu, tunggu aja. Momentnya masih disimpen sama Author.**/Kenapa Naruhina cerai? **Baca aja, panjang soalnya.**/Kenapa Hinata dingin banget? **Iya kah? mungkin ada alasannya**/Kapan lanjut? **Ini sudah lanjut.**/Bikin chapternya yang banyak dong! **Sebanyak apa? hehehe.**/Bolt sering ketemu Himawari ya, sampai tahu soal Hima?** Sebenarnya yang sering itu Bolt dan Hinata yang berkomunikasi lewat E-mail.**/Apakah Happy end? **Iya.**/Hima yang keibuan agak aneh tapi lucu **Haha, aku gak tau kalau Hima terlalu keibuan, soalnya aku nulis tanpa kerangka dulu sih.**/Apa maksud Hinata dengan 'keputusan gila yang kau buat' **Baca chapter ini, mungkin bakal ketemu jawabannya.**/Apa mereka bakal rujuk? **Itu masih jauh, tapi ya mungkin sih.**/Sedikit saran, buat scene yang agak hurt **Oke nanti dibuat, semoga suka ya.**/Apa disini Naruto jadi pemain football **Dia jadi pengusaha.**/Ditunggu kehadiran Hinata **Oke, mulai chapter ini dia udah muncul**/typo dan EyD yang salah masih banyak banget **akan diperbaiki.**/Bolt akan lebih baik saat bersama Himawari? **Eum, gak juga sih.**/Kalau terinspirasi dari Game Plan, Hinata udah mati dong. **Enggak kok, kalau udah wafat gak mungkin ditulis di pair.

.

.

Review kalian kubaca semua, tapi maaf kalau ada yang gak kebales.

.

.

See u at next chapter

.

.

Salam, **yamanakavidi**

(Jan, 2015)

'New year, new spirit'


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank a lot for:**

2nd silent reader, Aizen L sousuke, Akaibara Ai, Aulient Aphrodite, Baka Gaki, Belindattebayo1, 94, FuuYuki34, Himarura Kiiromaru, Kazehana Koyuki, Matsushima Sou, Maya Lavender, Me Yuki Hina, Namaki Shidota, Namikaze Miku-chan, Namikaze Resta, Namikaze TrueBlue PraZumaki, NaruHinaKarin Forever, NaruHina shipper, Nimarmine, OhSunnyDay, Opung, Ore no Hana, Raja Kadal, Rikudo-chan, RovieUS, S.A.C Causetoday, Sasshi Ken, Saus Kacang, Sederhana, Stark Fullbaster 012, Uchiha Ryuuki, Vira Kuroneko, YurChan Nyan, Zero Kiryuu 1, Zombie-NHL, , aim7, alluka-chan, anggunhp, , arisaarishima27narutouzumaki10, ariyanata, , ayuussi, blackcurrent626, blackschool, chiee69, daphnera4, dattebayonaruto, denito, firdaus minato, hinataalmunawaroh, kayyashima, .94, .u, louin990, mintje, nadya ulfa, oucha, talithabalqis, tonyfa77, tsukihime4869, utsukushi hana-chan, uzumaki naima, uzuuchi007, yatagarasu23.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair: Bolt U., Himawari U., [Naruto U., Hinata H.]**

**Rated: T+ (for dialog)**

**Genre: Family, Drama.**

**The Stardard Warning Used**

Inspirated by 'Game Plan'

.

.

.

Haah~

Helaan nafas terdengar pelan di dalam salah satu unit _apartement_ mewah ini, Naruto berusaha duduk dengan nyaman di sofa empuk keluaran terbaru itu. Tangannya memegang cangkir berisi _coffee_ kesukaanya, menyesapnya perlahan sembari memikirkan kejadian yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini.

Anak perempuannya kini menjadi korban atas _paparazzi_ gila berita diluar sana.

Matanya melirik ke arah Himawari yang sedang tersenyum karena keasyikan menonton kartun di televisi, sudut bibir Naruto tanpa sadar naik ke atas karena melihat sikap Himawari yang seperti tidak terbebani oleh kegilaan para wartawan itu.

Melihat senyum Himawari, dia jadi teringat akan mantan istrinya yang telah berpisah dengannya 7 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti umur Himawari sekarang.

Saat itu perusahaan Naruto sedang dalam masa kritis, dia yang sedang kalut terbawa masalah menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada Hinata, dia tidak tahu kalau itu akan membuat Hinata bertindak seperti itu. Awalnya, dia ingin mengantar kliennya yang sedang memeriksa hewan peliharaannya di salah satu klinik dan dia tidak tahu kalau disana ada Hinata.

Entah kenapa dia menjadi emosional saat itu, mungkin karena temannya bilang seorang wanita pasti tidak akan tahan untuk hidup dengan orang yang sedang ada di pinggir jurang kehancuran, seorang wanita yang hidup seperti itu pasti mencari pengganti. Dan menuduh istrinya berselingkuh karena dia menjadi miskin adalah alasan saat di pengadilan.

Lalu, dia mendapatkan tamparan keras dari ibunya Kushina karena dengan tanpa perhitungan terlebih dahulu melepaskan istrinya itu.

Naruto tersenyum miris, kenapa rasa sakit itu muncul lagi sekarang dan entah kenapa, dia rindu akan Hinata.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

"Bolt, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Apa anak perempuan yang digendong oleh Presdir Usecorp itu adikmu?"

"Apakah dia anak dari Tetsuya Karin?"

"Bolt, bisa minta waktunya sebentar?"

"Publik butuh penjelasan!"

"Atau ini hanya _setting _an untuk menaikan pamor?"

"Atau pacar Presdir yang bernama Bella itu adalah ibunya?"

Bolt hampir menutup kedua telinganya saat sedang keluar dari kawasan _mall_ pusat Konoha itu. Sudah beberapa hari terakhir setelah ayahnya membawa Himawari ke kantor Usecorp, dia menjadi sasaran empuk para wartawan.

Dia sudah tidak tahan, apalagi setelah Karin dan Bella disangkut pautkan dengan adiknya. Cih, bodoh atau apa para wartawan itu. Seorang Tetsuya Karin berambut merah, sedangkan adiknya berambut indigo lembut. Bella juga berambut coklat bukan indigo.

"Begini, dia adikku. Bukan dari Karin ataupun Bella. Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers besok jam 7!"

Bolt langsung digiring oleh para pengawalnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Ya tuhan, dia masih berumur sepuluh tahun dan sekarang sedang dihadapkan dengan permasalahan yang pelik seperti ini.

Pria kecil itu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya saat sudah sampai di dalam mobil mewahnya.

"Dia benar adikmu?" tanya managernya.

"Hh, kau bahkan tak percaya," sahut Bolt.

"Bukannya begitu, citra ayahmu sudah rusak karena _hobby _nya yang sering berganti pasangan. Kau bahkan tidak diakui oleh masyarakat sebagai anak yang sah,"

Bolt hanya terdiam, dia sandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi mobil dan memejamkan matanya untuk mengusir penat.

Drrrt...Drrrt...

Bolt merogoh sakunya, dengan mata sedikit mengantuk dia membuka pesan _email_ terbaru, dan itulah yang membuat dia terbangun sampai hampir terlonjak senang.

Fr: hinatahyuuga

Subjek:

Bolt sayang, sekarang tinggal dimana?

Dengan sumringah, Bolt membalas pesan _email_ dari ibu tersayangnya itu. Tanpa tahu akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Koper besar sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi sore itu dia pandangi sedari tadi. Tangannya sudah memegang tiket dan _pasport_ miliknya.

"Kamu benar-benar akan pergi, Hinata?" Tanya Emma. Dia sedang membantu Hinata untuk mengecek seluruh barang yang akan dia bawa ke Jepang.

"Iya. Terimakasih ya untuk bantuannya," ucap Hinata sambil mengunci kembali lemarinya.

Emma tersenyum sembari mengangguk. "Terimakasih juga akan bantuanmu menyusun koperku,"

Emma memang akan berlibur di pulau tropis untuk menghabiskan waktu cutinya. Dia berdiri dari kasur empuk Hinata dan membawa serta koper besar miliknya.

"Haah," Hinata menghela nafasnya panjang, lalu menaruh tas sedang yang biasa dia bawa. Dia pergi ke Jepang hanya untuk menjemput Himawari lalu dia akan pulang lagi ke Paris.

Jadi, wanita itu memutuskan mengambil cuti selama 3 hari untuk perjalanan singkatnya.

.

.

Karin masuk ke dalam unit _apartement_ Naruto karena sudah seminggu tidak bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya itu. Dia sudah tahu jika Naruto adalah seorang duda yang memiliki anak lelaki yang sama tampannya.

Tapi bukankah semua orang berkata kalau Bolt adalah anak haramnya. Itu termasuk keuntungan baginya, dengan begitu publik bisa mengira Bolt adalah anaknya dengan Naruto. Cih, bahkan Bolt tidak pernah mau melihat batang hidungmu.

"Sayang," ujar Karin manja ketika sudah sampai didepan unit kamar Naruto. Pintu besar itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang anak kecil berambut indigo yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Nona siapa ya?" tanya Himawari sedikit mendongak karena Karin yang bertubuh tinggi dengan sepatu hak tinggi mewahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Karin kembali bertanya kepada gadis kecil itu.

Himawari kebingungan, dia yang bertanya kenapa nona ini juga bertanya. Melihat raut kebingungan itu, Karin sedikit menyeringai. "Perkenalkan, aku Tetsuya Karin. Kekasih dari Presdir Usecorp Uzumaki Naruto, yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang serta daratan Eropa,"

Himawari baru sadar, jadi wanita ini yang mengaku sebagai kekasih ayahnya. Tampaknya, wanita ini belum tahu siapa dirinya.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku Himawari Hyuuga anak perempuan Presdir Usecorp, Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang presdir yang terkenal di seluruh Jepang dan daratan Eropa,"

Karin kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. "Hah, kau anaknya? Siapa ibumu?"

Himawari memasang wajah sombongnya dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku anaknya. Ibuku kan Hi—,"

"Ada apa ini kenapa berisik sekali?" Naruto yang baru bangun merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran suara berisik di depan pintu kamar apartementnya.

"Sayang, apa benar dia anakmu?" tanya Karin sembari bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya itu. Naruto menoleh kearah Himawari yang terkejut akan sikap Karin terhadap Naruto yang begitu ee.. manja.

"Kita bicara didalam saja," Naruto menarik Karin untuk masuk ke ruang tamunya.

Naruto juga menarik tangan Himawari untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan, sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang ramping Karin yang tertutupi mantel berbulu tebal berwarna coklat tua itu.

"Bo..boleh aku keluar sebentar, yah?" Pinta Himawari setelah Naruto dan Karin duduk di sofa. Sungguh, Himawari benar-benar risih dengan kedatangan Karin yang bergelayut manja sedari tadi. Ibunya saja tidak pernah membawa seorang pria masuk ke rumah mungil mereka yang terletak di tengah kota Paris.

"Tentu," Jujur yang membalas serta mengiyakan permintaan Himawari itu bukanlah Naruto. Pria itu hanya memandang tak suka kearah Karin yang seenaknya menyetujui permintaan anaknya. Hh, sudah mulai peduli pada Himawari, Naruto?

Himawari langsung keluar dari kamar _apartement_ milik Naruto. Dia berlari setelah menutup pintu besar itu, entah mau kemana yang pasti dia ingin pergi untuk menghindari pemandangan gila itu.

...

"Dia anakku, ibunya sama seperti ibu Bolt," ujar Naruto sembari mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Dia mulai menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Karin.

Karin terdiam, baiklah mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau Naruto mempunyai anak lagi dan itu sah. Karin tahu dia bisa memanfaatkan kejadian ini agar namanya lebih naik lagi.

Tetapi permasalahannya sekarang adalah, siapa yang mau percaya Himawari adalah anaknya. Untuk Bolt, dia masih bisa memanipulasi keadaan, lagipula anak lelaki Naruto sangat mirip dengan Naruto jadi semua orang bisa mengira itu memang anaknya.

Kalau Himawari, anak itu berambut indigo dan dia berambut merah. Dia harus mencari cara untuk membuat semua orang percaya bahwa Himawari adalah anaknya.

"Kau kenapa datang kesini?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat Karin yang terdiam saja sedari tadi.

"Minggu depan aku akan bermain di MV S&M, Minji si penyanyi terkenal itu lho. Kau memperbolehkanku mengikutinya, kan?" Karin tahu pasti Naruto akan mengizinkannya. Walaupun di dalam MV dia diharuskan berpose sedemikian panas dengan lawan mainnya nanti.

"Meskipun aku bilang tidak, kau pasti akan tetap datang, kan?" ujar Naruto malas yang dapat membuat Karin tersenyum karena dia akan mengikuti sesi _shooting_ MV itu.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Hinata mengeratkan kembali jaket tebal yang dipakainya. Angin musim dingin telah datang di Jepang beberapa hari yang lalu itu membuatnya harus memakai pakaian tebal saat ini, Hinata berfikir kalau saja Himawari ada di Osaka dan berkumpul bersama kakek dan bibinya dia pasti tidak perlu kedinginan di bandara kota Konoha ini.

Dia berjalan keluar dari bandara megah itu, tujuannya adalah mencari sebuah restoran karena perutnya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi.

"Selamat datang," sapaan ramah para pelayan di sebuah restoran Jepang menyambut Hinata yang baru saja masuk kedalamnya.

"Paket makan nomor 24 dan minumannya nomor 3," ujar Hinata setelah salah satu pelayan restoran itu membawakan daftar menu untuk dirinya.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu nama makanan apa yang dia pesan, dia tahu makanan yang dia pesan adalah makanan musim dingin khas Jepang. Mungkin, Hinata sedang kedinginan hingga tidak bisa berucap banyak meskipun untuk memesan makanan.

"Anda baru datang ke Jepang ya?" tanya ramah si pelayan sembari menaruh menu pesanan Hinata di atas meja.

Hinata mengangguk, dia mulai mencicipi beberapa makanan yang ada di depannya.

"Terlihat sekali kalau Anda belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan cuaca disini," ucapan pelayan itu membuat Hinata terdiam, teringat akan ucapan seseorang yang hampir mirip dengan ucapan pelayan itu.

..

..

_"Kau orang Jepang, tetapi tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan cuaca dingin disini, atau mungkin karena itu kau tidak memperbolehkanku bekerja? Agar kau bisa memelukku sepanjang hari?" Pria berambut blonde itu tersenyum lembut kepada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri didepannya._

_"Mou, jangan menggodaku. La..lagipula bukan begitu maksudku, kau cepatlah pergi! Jangan sampai terlambat," Hinata mengeratkan lagi sweater yang dia kenakan._

_Naruto tersenyum melihat istrinya yang menjadi malu karena ucapannya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya,"_

_Dengan lembut bibir Naruto mengecup kening Hinata lama. Wanita berambut indigo itu menutup matanya meresapi bentuk cinta Naruto kepadanya._

_"Hati-hati," ucap Hinata saat Naruto sudah melepaskan keningnya._

_Naruto mengangguk, dia berjalan kearah mobilnya yang sudah terparkir rapi di depan halaman rumahnya._

_"Hatch," Suara itu membuat Naruto mendadak berhenti, tangannya langsung mengambil ponsel yang tersimpan di sakunya. Mengetik beberapa kalimat dan menghela nafas._

_Hari ini, dia menyerahkan segala urusannya kepada sekretarisnya. Sekarang, dia ingin bersama Hinata dan menjaganya._

_"Kenapa kembali Naruto-kun? Apa ada yang— hatch,"_

_"Sudahlah istirahat saja. Aku akan menjagamu disini," ujar Naruto sembari menggiring Hinata masuk ke kamar mereka._

_"Tapi, pekerjaanmu bagaimana?" Hinata tampak menyesal karena merepotkan Naruto. Pria blonde yang menangkap raut penyesalan istrinya itu mengelus lembut surai indigo pendek sebahu milik sang istri._

_"Pekerjaanku sekarang adalah menjagamu, jadi tolong jangan banyak bicara. Istirahatlah!"_

_Dan, hari itu Hinata merasa bersyukur memiliki alergi terhadap dingin karena dia bisa egois terhadap Naruto, karena dia bisa bersama Naruto lebih lama._

_.._

_.._

Hinata hanya menatap kosong meja yang penuh makanannya itu sambil tersenyum miris, kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali memori lama yang sudah terpendam keluar secara berdesakan dari otak Hinata. Memori itu seperti mengingatkannya bahwa dia pernah punya belahan jiwa yang sangat dia cintai.

Hinata menghela nafas ketika mengingat pria itu lagi, dia dengan cepat menyantap makanan itu sambil mendengarkan berita televisi yang terpasang di sudut restoran itu.

"Kenapa Anda tetap bertahan sebagai seorang _single dad?"_ pertanyaan dari wartawan di televisi itu hanya dibalas senyum oleh si narasumber.

"Aku masih ingin sendiri, aku ingin mengurus Bolt tanpa bantuan orang lain. Aku masih menikmati peranku sebagai _single dad,"_

Suara itu, dia masih mengenalnya. Hinata langsung menatap layar televisi yang lumayan besar itu. Matanya membelalak ketika tahu siapa yang tengah diwawancarai di acara _talkshow_ itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa orang itu sangat sukses sekarang. Hinata menunduk ketika mendengar para wanita yang sedang berada di samping mejanya itu membicarakan mantan suaminya.

"Kalian tahu, sebenarnya Naruto_-kun _berkata seperti itu karena tidak mau terikat dengan seorang perempuan," seorang wanita berpakaian tebal itu tertawa ketika mendengar ucapan temannya.

"Ahaha, kau berkata seperti itu karena kau gagal _one night stand _dengannya, kan?" Ucapan seorang wanita berpakaian itu disambut dengan wajah muram dari si wanita itu.

"Hh, kau benar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu dingin di ranjang,"

Hinata langsung meningkatkan kecepatannya dalam mengunyah makanan itu. Pembicaraan para wanita itu sudah mulai vulgar untuk didengar.

Dengan satu teguk Hinata berhasil menghabiskan ocha favoritnya dan langsung memanggil pelayan restoran itu.

Samar, dia masih bisa mendengar obrolan para wanita yang menjadikan mantan suaminya sebagai topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Mungkin, dia tidak bisa menduakan Karin," ucap wanita itu.

Karin, gumam Hinata. Dia baru tahu kalau Naruto sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, tetapi yang tidak dia ketahui adalah perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya kepada wanita bernama Karin itu.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Udara di ruangan mewah itu sedikit mendingin, cuaca di luar sana yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Padahal pria blonde itu telah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan sedari tadi, namun dingin tetap bisa terasa.

Karin melepaskan mantel bulunya, melemparkan mantel itu dan menampakan tubuhnya yang terbungkus gaun berwarna cerah itu. Bagian punggung yang terbuka serta tali tipis yang menggantung dikedua pundaknya dan terikat lembut dibelakang lehernya itu mungkin bisa menaikkan birahi seorang pria normal yang melihatnya.

"Kenapa mantelnya kau lepas?" tanya Naruto ketika melihat Karin yang menatapnya dengan senyum.

"Dingin," Karin memeluk tubuh pria itu dari samping, dia mengeratkan tubuhnya hingga Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa perempuan itu tidak memakai apa-apa lagi di balik gaun panjangnya itu.

"Lalu, kenapa mantelnya kau lepas? Pakai lagi!"

"Tidak mau. Terlalu panas," Karin lebih mengeratkan lagi tubuhnya, tangannya bergerilya menjelajahi dada bidang Naruto yang masih berbalut kemeja birunya.

"Akan kunaikkan lagi suhunya," Naruto sudah akan mengambil _remote_ itu jika tangan Karin tidak mencegahnya.

"Hangatkan aku dengan tubuhmu," pinta Karin dengan sedikit nada desah didalamnya.

Naruto terdiam, dia sedikit risih jika Karin sudah mulai seperti itu. Dia tahu kalau wanita disampingnya itu bukan gadis lagi, Naruto tahu karena temannya pernah mencicipi tubuh wanita berambut merah itu. Dan dia tidak suka dengan yang namanya sisa orang lain.

Setelah dua tahun berhubungan, mereka tidak pernah terbangun di ranjang yang sama. Padahal, Karin sudah sering tertangkap kamera _paparazzi_ ataupun Naruto sendiri keluar masuk hotel dengan pria lain dan tentu saja dengan pria yang berbeda.

"Cobalah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu!" Sedikit sentakan Karin berhasil menidurkan tubuh Naruto di sofa dan dia diatas pria itu.

"Karin apa yang kau—"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir wanita itu. Dia memberontak ketika Karin terlalu memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulutnya hingga menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Aku sedang memberimu kehangatan," ujar Karin. Kini tangannya mulai melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja Naruto.

**...**

**Good Father?**

**...**

Tangan mungil berbalut sarung tangan berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu memegang sekotak kue _brownies_ kesukaannya. Wajahnya menunduk ketika ia teringat akan ibunya yang sedang ada di rumah mereka. Paris.

Langkah kaki kecilnya menyusuri jalan trotoar yang mengarah ke kediaman ayahnya. Tubuhnya yang berbalut _sweater_ hangat itu terhimpit antara tubuh-tubuh besar yang ada di kanan dan kirinya.

"Selamat malam nona," ujar seorang penjaga _apartement_ yang membantunya menemukan ayahnya.

Himawari sedikit menunduk sembari tersenyum untuk sekedar membalas sapaan hangat itu.

Gadis kecil itu terus berjalan, telinganya masih bisa mendengar percakapaan para staf apartement karena keadaan di bangunan itu yang tidak terlalu ramai seperti biasanya.

"Tadi, aku melihat seorang wanita yang berambut sewarna dengan Himawari," ujar petugas itu yang disambut senyum oleh temannya.

"Mungkin, rambut Himawari menjadi _trend_ terbaru,"

.

.

.

Himawari telah sampai di lantai 27, kini dia hanya tinggal berjalan menuju kamar nomor 10 dan memakan kue yang baru dia beli tadi.

"Himawari," Seseorang memanggil gadis itu, membuat si gadis Hyuuga menoleh kearah suara. Matanya membelalak ketika tahu siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

"Ibu," ucapnya sembari tetap terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Hinata yang melihat anaknya kini sehat-sehat saja merasa bersyukur kepada tuhan karena telah menjaga puteri kecilnya itu.

"Ayo pulang sayang! Kemasi barangmu ya,"

Kalimat itu membuat Himawari menunduk, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar _apartement_ ayahnya. Hinata yang melihat sikap anaknya langsung mengejar Himawari.

"Aku tidak mau," teriak Himawari cukup keras. Dia langsung membuka pintu besar itu dan berlari menuju kamar Naruto dan menguncinya.

"Himawari!" Hinata yang mengikuti Himawari hanya bisa terdiam ketika anaknya itu mengunci diri di kamar. Wanita itu menghela nafas, dia baru sadar sekarang sedang memasuki sebuah _apartement_ mewah entah siapa pemiliknya. Dia yang ingin berbalik pulang, langsung dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Hinata,"

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika melihat seorang pria yang menatapnya kaget dan hanya memakai celana _jeans_ berada di atas seorang wanita berambut merah yang bajunya pun hampir tidak bisa menutupi tubuhnya.

"A..apa yang kalian lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Besok lagi ya minna

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

A/N: Aku gak nyangka sama sekali fic ini bisa tembus lebih dari seratus review. Padahal dicerita-ceritaku sebelumnya review paling banyak cuma 60. Ini semua berkat kalian yang bersedia ngereview. Terimakasih ya! Aku selalu baca review kalian kok, Vidi juga sering mampir di ffn. Niatnya cari inspirasi, eh malah keasyikan sendiri. Kemarin abis T.O pertama dan kurang dari seminggu lagi T.O kedua. Benar-benar membuat ane gak bisa buka ffn sama sekali. Tapi, pokoknya makasih yang udah nunggu fic ini berlangsung. Thank a lot guys.

**Alur kecepatan **Oke masalah itu, jujur Vidi benar-benar maksa untuk buat chapie 2 itu. Karena banyak banget ide untuk chapter depan, dan gak ada ide sama sekali untuk chapie dua. Gomenne..

**Disambung besok **Masalah ini hanya gara-gara salah paham. Maksudnya disambung besok itu disambung sama chapter depan dan bukan besok hari updatenya.

**Kalau pindah scene lebih bagus dikasih tanda** Itu kesalahan dari medianya sendiri. Padahal di _document_ itu tertera tanda bintang untuk tanda pergantian _scene,_ tetapi di ffn kok gak muncul? Masalah yang ini saya juga minta maaf. Semoga tidak terulang lagi.

**Yang nulis surat siapa?** Itu akan dijawab chapter 4 kalau gak chapter 5. Soalnya kalau dikasih tahu sekarang, pasti anda kenyang. Ehehe„

**Bikin humor dong! Gak apa-apa meskipun garing **Ane gak bisa bikin humor sama sekali. Mungkin kalau ngomong langsung bisa, tapi untuk mengaplikasikan kedalam sebuah cerita itu susah banget. Padahal udah konsultasi sama beberapa author tetapi tetap emang otak gak bisa humor, selalu gagal.

.

.

.

Oke, see you later minna and sorry typo~

Jumpa chapter depan.

.

.

.

Salam, yamanakavidi

(Jan, 2015)

'Be so dumb'


End file.
